Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to an antenna array.
Related Art
In recent years, with an increase in demand for next-generation mobile communication and mass data communication, high-quality high-speed multimedia communication services have been gradually required. In particular, a next-generation mobile communication system has aimed at providing a high-speed link service among a base station and multiple users. Further, with the development of a digital image media technology and an increase in demand for high-speed radio transmission, global technological developed counties primarily make an attempt to realize several (giga bit per second (Gbps) class radio transmission in indoor/outdoor high-speed radio data communication. This means that a beamforming system that tracks a desired signal at a high speed and has a high gain between communications are gradually required.
Beam forming is an antenna technology in which energy radiated from an antenna is concentrated on a specific direction in space. A purpose of the beam forming is to receive a signal having a higher intensity from a desired direction or transfer a signal having more concentrated energy in the desired direction. In particular, the beam forming system is required to implement various forms of beams having a high gain for achieving the high speed and a large capacity of the wireless communication system.
For example, the beam forming system can be used for communications in a band having high pass loss, such as high-speed transceiving communication of mass data, various satellite air communications using a smart antenna in a satellite, aviation, and the like, and the like. Accordingly, beam forming communications have been researched in various fields including a next-generation mobile communication, various radar, military and aerospace communications, indoor and inter-building high-speed data communications, a wireless local area network (WLAN), a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and the like.